


Mechanical Bull

by Nelioe, Vickymaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/pseuds/Vickymaus
Summary: This fic was co-written by Nelioe and me for the GatheringFiki Winter FRE 2017, filling the prompt 61: Complete strangers doing the dirty in a club bathroom.





	

Fili sighed with relief. After hours jammed inside his car, following empty roads on his journey through different states, his eyes desired a break whereas his legs screamed for some movement. The small town he’d just reached seemed perfect for such plans and once checked in into a cheap motel, Fili headed straight for the pub the owner had recommended to him. The walk would hopefully help to dispel the stiffness from his legs and he really craved a beer and some company. His ears seemed to be ringing from the sound of the engine and he had long got sick of the same songs playing in the radio over and over again. Some gentle murmuring, laughter and variety were desperately needed. 

He should’ve taken the plane, Fili thought for dozen times. Sparing himself the trouble of boredom and loneliness. He’d certainly seen enough empty countryside for the rest of his life and he groaned inwardly, knowing he would have to drive the whole way back as well. The dates for flights still available had been terrible, though and so he had got into his car to arrive on time for the wedding. It was his own fault. Had he booked earlier he might’ve managed to catch a seat on one of the planes, but he’d wanted to wait, hoping against all odds he would be able to bring a date along for the ceremony. Now he could admit that it had been a bold move to claim he wasn’t going to show up there alone. 

Sighing he tried to shake off the image of him sitting on his table, next to an empty chair, while being surrounded by couples. He would get through this. 

With a new sense of determination he pushed the door to the pub open. Loud music and cheering sloshed against him, telling him immediately that some sort of special evening seemed to occupy the bar. It seemed like he was going to get the distraction he’d hoped to find here.

The establishment had its own charm and looked just as folksy as the buildings outside. On his way to the bar Fili spotted the reason for the cheerful atmosphere in the back of the pub. A mechanic bull was set there and the people celebrated everyone brave enough to climb it… at least if they weren’t thrown off after the first buckle, which in turned caused them to erupt in screaming laughter. 

Ordering a beer Fili watched the spectacle for a while. There was an announcer skilled at making the people laugh with his comments, all the while informing them about the next man or lady ready to give the powerful machine a turn. Even though Fili knew no one at this place, he soon started to laugh as well at the jokes of the guy behind the mic.

It was by the time the blond had almost finished his drink that a name echoed through the pub that had some of the crowd cheering louder than during every announcement before, while another, a smaller group of people suddenly left their spots at the front row. After what Fili had seen so far, this seemed pretty unusual and before he could tell what was going on, his interest was piqued and he found himself moving closer to the barrier around the pads cushioning the falls of the participants.

Then he saw him. Sitting on the mechanical bull, clad in a tight pair of jeans and a plaid shirt tucked into them, was a young man, light stubble dusting his face and long dark hair falling over his shoulders. He sported a mischievous smile as he got comfortable on the back of the fake animal, grabbing the holder and wiggling his bum just to make the watchers cheer even louder. The shirt’s upper buttons were undone and its sleeves rolled up to reveal strong muscles and soft hair. It was as sight to behold, and Fili didn’t realize his mouth had fell open until a lot later.

The brunet’s gaze wandered confidently over the crowd, winking at some, while the grin on his lips seemed only to grow. There was a sparkle in his eyes Fili couldn’t interpret. Was it coming from the light or an intention? Whatever it was, his smile froze for a second when his gaze found the spot from which Fili was watching. Looking around self-consciously, convinced the sudden slip in the man’s playful demeanour couldn’t be connected to Fili’s presence, he wasn’t detecting anything out of the ordinary. The stranger’s faithful fans consisted of a little group, pressing close to the barriers without making this place feel too crowded. There was no second row where Fili was standing, so the brief glance had to be meant for him… maybe because he was a new face?

The brunet recovered fast, however, and with only one of his hands holding on to the handle, the bull started to move.

It consisted of slow circles at first, but even as the machine picked the pace up and its movements became faster and unpredictable, the man riding it made it look so easy, it was mesmerizing. He must have practiced a lot in the past, because he was able to adapt his body to the jerks in flowing motions no matter where it went. Right, left, backwards, forwards… And each time his face appeared in Fili’s field of vision, he got a smouldering glance his way, a glance so heated that the blond could feel himself blush. However, the show the rider was putting on was turning out to be so lustful and erotic, that Fili’s cheeks were not the only place where his blood rushed to. Soon his trousers started to feel a bit too tight, and it reached the point of uncomfortableness when the mechanical bull slowed down for a momentary relief and the brunet took the chance to strip off his shirt and tuck it in one of his jean’s belt loops. 

Fili shuddered at the sight of the guy’s naked torso. He was the right amount of hairy, his naturally tanned skin was glistening with sweat as he brushed a strand from his forehead, and when the machine started moving fast and jerkily again, Fili was able to see those muscles in action, tensing and relaxing just right. He barely managed to stop himself from moaning. He couldn’t understand how he had got so turned on so fast, but truth be told, he couldn’t really think much at all. He had fallen in the brunet’s spell, his sensual movements and dark eyes captivated all of Fili’s attention so strongly he couldn’t even remember what had brought him to this pub in the first place. All Fili knew was that by the time the mechanical bull progressively slowed down and finally stopped with the rider still sitting astride on its back, he was rather breathless and had a most impressive boner in his pants.

For a brief moment the brunet didn’t move, he just sat there panting with an almost smug smile on his face. Gracefully he accepted the cheers, whistles and applauds his small public was throwing at him, but as he started to climb off the fake animal, his gaze focused on Fili’s face with determination. Fili gasped and turned around though. He was too seriously turned on to face a conversation with the guy, so after quickly spotting the location of the restrooms, he briskly walked that way without looking back, only grimacing because of how constricted and uncomfortable his hard cock felt inside his jeans.

He needed to take care of this problem, fast, ere the guy noticed what his little show had done to him, let alone the embarrassment, if anyone present should realise in what state he was running around here. Sure, they didn’t know him, but Fili still had his pride and wasn’t really eager to receive judging looks. 

The restroom was rather small, which wasn’t surprising considering the size of the town. Dark wood covered the walls, where it wasn’t taken over by beige tiles. The colours made it hard to guess how clean the room truly was and a significant acidic stench reached his nostrils, typical for places like this. Fili ignored it. It wasn’t like he wanted to stay the night and he could definitely handle it while taking care of his problem. And so he passed the rows of urinals and sinks, heading straight for the stalls at the back of the bathroom.

Fili hadn’t come very far when the door to the restroom opened again. Tensing when he spotted the face of the brunet in one of the mirrors, his brain suddenly felt empty. He had the feeling that he should just continue, but instead his body had halted, focussing on the other man almost hypnotised. There was a gleam in his eyes, a fire burning in the dark orbs, like a question that was lost to Fili’s blank mind. And gods, the guy hadn’t put his shirt back on, instead it dangled mockingly from his belt. His skin was shining with sweat, his body strong and well-built… the pure image of sex appeal. The blond was barely able to muffle the groan as the hardness began to turn unbearable.

Then the inevitable happened: the brunet started walking towards him, but Fili felt rooted to the spot, his eyes not leaving the other’s reflection the same way his own was being watched. Only when he was so close that he could feel his warmth radiating behind his back did Fili turn around. Oh, the guy was even more beautiful up close. His cheeks were flushed and a dust of tiny freckles crossed the bridge of his nose. His parted lips revealed he was just as breathless as Fili felt and when he looked into his big brown eyes he saw in them the same desire that was coursing through his veins. 

The sexual tension between the two men was thick as honey, yet still neither of them said a word. It was the rider who first broke their stare, only to very deliberately look down at Fili’s crotch, as if to check a suspicion. When he saw in which state Fili was, he made a low sound at the back of his throat, licked his lips and looked back up at him, and immediately down at his mouth. In turn, Fili could have sworn his heart had made a backflip, which now began to pound furiously in his chest. In the blink of an eye there was a hand resting on his cheek and their lips were smashed together in a messy sloppy kiss. 

It was uncoordinated at first, yet passionate and perfect as their tongues found the rhythm of an erotic dance that had them both panting and groaning in no time. Fili’s hands were finally allowed to caress the torso he had seen working on the mechanical bull, and it sparked a wave of lust that found them hitting the inside wall of one of the cubicles. An unspoken agreement banged the door shut and provided them with a small space of relative privacy. The skin was hot under Fili’s palms and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when the other’s hands took hold of his and guided them towards the rider’s bum. He squeezed it appreciatively, pulling the young man towards him and enticing a moan from his throat. A throat he took the chance to lick at when the brunet threw his head backwards in pleasure.  They couldn’t stay away for long, soon devouring each other’s mouths again, until eventually the guy pushed away, just far enough to speak, but still brushing Fili’s lips with his.

“Please, fuck me,” he said, and Fili could feel his own knees go weak. He searched his eyes to check he wasn’t kidding, but there was no trace of joke or mockery in the dark irises. They were alight with desire and need, the same flame that burned in his own blue ones. Fili shuddered. He had never done anything like this in his life, but he wanted it. He very much wanted it.

“Have you got any lube?” He breathed. When the brunet shook his head no, but still pled for it, Fili hesitated for a second.

“Please…” The rider begged again, this time with a hand stroking Fili’s cock over his trousers. Groaning he twirled the guy around until he pressed him face forward against the wall. He tugged at the jeans hastily and they came down once the other had managed to undo the buttons at the front. When he crouched behind him though, he wasn’t quite ready to find himself facing such a cute little bum. There was a pause of a second or two while Fili admired it and the brunet waited in trepidation, but then both of them moaned when he finally rested a hand on each cheek and squeezed, kneaded and pulled them apart. Without sparing any more thoughts, Fili dived in and forward, tongue flat and laving over the young man’s entrance again and again. It was clear it drove him mad, he could feel him shuddering and he was very vocal about how much he was enjoying the treatment, panting loudly and moaning shamelessly while he tried not to push back against Fili’s tongue. Like this it went on for some time, until he deemed him wet and relaxed enough to work a finger inside him, which indeed went in without resistance. Some thorough stretching, more lapping and two more fingers later, the brunet spoke again. 

“Please… I’m ready now, fuck me, please… uh…” He sounded breathless and beyond turned on, and Fili wasn’t faring any better, so he pulled his fingers out, caressed the cute bum gently with his other hand and stood up. He undid the button and flyer of his jeans and applied as much spit on his hard cock as he could, stroking it lightly to spread it. Then he found support with one hand on the brunet’s hip while he guided himself into position with the other… and halted. 

“Are you ready?” He whispered behind the rider’s ear. His eager nodding and a soft “Yeah…” was the cue he needed, so Fili pushed in slowly but steadily, until he was all the way inside him.

The first few thrusts were slow and careful, but as he picked up the pace, it became intense and rough. And then there was no pause or mercy. Fili fucked the brunet hard and deep, one hand still gripping his hip and the other caressing up his arched back. Oh, it was so good. He had wanted this so bad while he had watched the man ride the fake bull, the fact that they were fucking in the restroom felt surreal. So of course, it couldn’t last. It didn’t take very long until the guy’s moans became louder and he painted the wall with his cum. His muscles clamped over and over around the cock inside him, and finally Fili came with a groan, breathless and trying not to clutch the other’s flesh too hard. 

There was a moment in which none of them moved, and the only audible sound was their panting. As they slowly came down from the heights of pleasure though, the brunet started to giggle. It was so unexpected and the situation so unlike anything Fili had ever experienced, that he couldn’t help but giggle too. However, when his dick softened and slipped out, he saw a trail of cum slowly sliding down between the man’s legs.

“Oh, wait,” he said. Luckily there was still some paper on the paper roll of that stall, so he grabbed it and carefully cleaned up his own seed off the other’s skin.

Once he was done, the guy pulled his jeans up and turned around to face him. Fili was again caught off guard by his handsome features. His expression was soft and gentle although he was still smiling and there was something like amazement shining in his eyes. 

“Believe it or not,” he said still a bit short of breath, “but this is the first time I do it like this, with a stranger in the loo.” 

“I believe you,” Fili answered after a minute. “It’s the first time for me too.” 

The other’s smile widened and he chuckled again, and Fili could feel himself responding in the same manner. It was infectious, really.

“I’m Kili, by the way.” The brunet said, and then he added “You don’t want to know what name that’s short for, trust me.”

Fili chuckled and said “I’m Fili. You don’t want to know either.” Which made Kili grin from ear to ear.

“Wanna come to my place?” Kili then asked him, and Fili laughed heartily. 

“I thought that is meant to be asked before doing what we just did?”

“Well yeah…” Kili admitted, slowly getting his face closer and closer to Fili’s. Then he looked at him from behind his long dark lashes and added, “but I don’t think we are done for the night yet, are we?”

  

* * *

 

On the next morning Fili awoke to the sizzling sound of fat and the smell of bacon reaching his nose. He hummed contently, remembering the events of the last day with a fond smile. Like Kili had announced they hadn’t been done for the night and picked up where they left off, just better prepared this time. Kili had been as eager and vocal as in the bathroom that Fili wouldn’t have minded to spend the rest of his week in the brunet’s bed. Although he had to admit, the promise of a hearty breakfast sounded just as tempting. 

Kili lived in a small loft above the garage he was working for. While the furnishing was sparse the bed had been soft and most importantly, it smelled like the brunet. The stench of the restroom had hidden his delightful scent. Once they had started kissing on clean sheets Fili’s nose finally began noticing it and even though most of it was just sweat and a nice deodorant, there had been a special hint of something fitting neither of those. Something that was all Kili and that called to Fili like the smouldering gaze in the pub.

He stretched, the shirt Kili had lent him for the night riding up, before he sat up. Gazing around with interest Fili’s eyes began to drink in the loft he’d only briefly glanced at when the brunet had led him here. The bed was sitting comfortably between a window and the stairs, small shelves working as a barrier on one side, while a thin wooden trunk formed the railing between the sleeping area and the view to the small living room below.It wasn’t the most luxurious Fili had ever seen, but it certainly had its own charm.

Getting out of the bed, Fili headed down the stairs leading him to the little kitchenette. Kili spotted him easily, a bright smile wandering to his features.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?”

“Morning,” he replied cheerful. “I did, thank you.”

“Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready.”

Fili just too happily complied, watching the other turn the food in the pan. Kili hadn’t yet changed, still wearing his sleeping shirt and short boxers that threatened to put ideas in the blond’s head. Heavens, one night with this guy and he was already head over heels. Not that he minded. The brunet was playful and adventurous, let alone immensely handsome, to put it simply, Fili would gladly date him. The only problem was that he had to leave today or he would miss the wedding.

His thoughts were interrupted, when Kili put a plate in front of him. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, even some fresh fruits, his new acquaintance really knew how to care for his guests.

“Dig in,” Kili said, offering him a steaming mug of coffee as well.

Fili didn’t have to be asked twice. 

They chatted over breakfast, Kili talking about his job as a mechanic and Fili about the wedding he needed to reach in time. The atmosphere was relaxed, as if they already knew each other for ages. Once again the blond was grateful to have stopped in this town. The way they clicked felt unique to the point Fili threw caution to the wind.

“I know this might sound weird, but would you like to go to the wedding with me?”

It was a bold move and completely understandable if Kili would decline. They had just met and while spending a great night with the other, there wasn’t much tying them together yet. Let alone that the chances were probably very slim that Kili could just leave his job for a couple of days, even if he didn’t think Fili’s idea creepy. 

To his great surprise, though, the brunet seemed only to prick up his ears at the question.

“As your date?” he wondered.

“Yeah,” Fili confirmed, smiling shyly at the other.

Kili beamed at him, his eyes shining with so much excitement and warmth it caused Fili’s heart to speed up.

“I would love to!”


End file.
